


Среди туарегов

by WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021 (Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski)



Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: челлендж G — T [2]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski/pseuds/WTF%20Tomek%20Wilmowski%202021
Summary: Путешествуя с туарегами по пустыне, Томек начал одеваться так же, как и они.Найди Томека среди других участников каравана.
Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: челлендж G — T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159973
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Среди туарегов

  


[Полный размер (откроется в этом же окне)](https://images2.imgbox.com/ad/97/8wfdMJIK_o.png)

Подсказка
     У Томека более светлая кожа и голубые глаза 


End file.
